Surprises
by Lady Serena Sparrow
Summary: One night a mysterious figure listens in on the passion between Ichigo and Ishida. What happens when they catch him? Yaoi two-shot. Ishida/Ichigo, ?/Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

**Lady Serena: So, I have finally taken the time to type up my first of many Bleach fanfics. I hope it's good! It is good right Ichigo?**

**Ichigo: I don't care…why can't you just leave me alone?! You've been bugging me since last week!**

**Lady Serena: pout But it's only because I love you Ichigo kun!**

**Ishida: Don't be so clingy. It's annoying.**

**Lady Serena: Such harsh words from my other beloved! cold wind and violins playing**

**Ichigo: Whatever. Just start your lame story.**

**Lady Serena: Fine! glares**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or its wonderful characters (obviously) since this is after all a fanfiction site. If I did own them, life would be full of bleeping and hot bleep. Anyway, enjoy this possible two-shot! It's boy/boy yaoi hardcore ok?**

**Song: Popular Mechanics for Lovers by Beulah from O.C. mix 2**

_I know he knocks you off your feet  
You're so bitter; you think he's sweet  
Well he's wrong for you, I swear  
_

Ichigo could feel Ishida's fingers drifting up and down his sides. They had already stripped and were now lying next to each other in Ichigo's small bed. Ishida's clever hand traveled down to Ichigo's shaft and gave it a firm tug, resulting in Ichigo letting out a silent scream. The heat in his groin was pooling and he felt the urge to tell off Ishida for making him wait. But he knew how his lover liked to drag their passionate love-making sessions out so he knew better than to get on Ishida's nerves.

"Kurosaki…you feel so good…do you want me to blow your mind?" Ishida whispered in Ichigo's burning ears.

"God yes…please Ishida…please make me feel good," Ichigo responded, opening his legs wider wantonly.

With a smirk, Ishida rose to his knees on the bed and lowered himself on top of Ichigo's hot with need body. He took off his glasses, setting them on the night table next to Ichigo's bed, and gazed down at his panting lover.

"Say my name Ichigo and everything will be perfect," Ishida moaned out as he rubbed his groin against Ichigo's.

"Un…ha…Uryuu!" Ichigo replied, arching his back to join their sex organs again.

Ishida smiled and began planting kisses down Ichigo's neck and chest. He made his way to Ichigo's left nipple and alternated between sucking and licking it, driving Ichigo crazy with need. After an adorable whine from the orange-haired Shinigami, Ishida continued his way down to Ichigo's navel, digging his tongue inside and making Ichigo writhe.

"Please Uryuu…take me!" Ichigo cried out; sweat dripping down his face as the summer heat mixed with his overheated body.

Ishida nodded and Ichigo handed him a bottle of lube he had stashed under his pillow. After squirting a generous amount into his hand, Ishida rubbed in on his rock-hard length and began stretching out his lover's opening.

"Nn…faster Uryuu!" Ichigo said, moaning in anticipation for what was to come.

Replacing his three fingers, Ishida positioned himself at Ichigo's hole.

"Are you ready baby?" he asked out of courtesy, knowing Ichigo would be annoyed at the question.

"Yes dammit! Now fuck me to oblivion or I'll kill you!" Ichigo yelled, knowing he could be as loud as he wanted since his family was out of town.

_  
Did you forget to read the script?  
There was never a role for him  
It was always you and me, just me_

_Popular mechanics for broken hearts could help me now  
_

Ichigo's yell made its way out into the street through his open window and into the already perked ears, keen to hear what was going on. A figure in all black with a white haori licked his lips unconsciously and his hand itched to pleasure himself. He imagined the orange-haired Shinigami writhing beneath him and screaming his name. As another shout of pleasure reached his ears he came quickly and harshly in his robes…without having to even touch himself.

"Ichigo… I wish it was my name you scream" the figure moaned out softly, strengthening his grip on the roof tiles.

_  
I know you never felt romance  
And we always lack suspense  
I can edit those parts out_

Ishida was balls-deep in Ichigo and waited until Ichigo nodded to announce he was ready for Ishida to move. So, he began rocking in and out of his slick lover, dragging out mewling sounds of pleasure from the orange-head. Their rough breathing matched perfectly and their hearts pounded as one and their souls connected. Ichigo always felt that when they made love they were together as one in their core. It was the only time he truly was happy and at peace.

"Uryuu…I love you," he whispered into the silent room, the only sounds being their pants and moans.

"Ichigo…so hot and tight…ugh…I love you too baby," Ishida struggled to respond.

He leaned down and kissed Ichigo passionately. He had never loved someone so much in his life. He would give everything he had to stay by this boy's side forever.

_I never made you feel complete  
I would fall beneath your feet  
I would never bring you down, so down_

_Popular mechanics for broken hearts could help me now  
_

The figure felt hot tears drip down his cold cheeks. The warm summer air brushed through his spiked hair and his quiet sobs drifted far away from Ichigo's window, so he knew they would not hear him. If only Ichigo was his and his alone. But he had lost his chance months ago when the Quincy had finally admitted his feelings. He knew many of Ichigo's friends and even enemies regarded the Shinigami as someone unique and intriguing. How many of them wanted to claim Ichigo as their own? He was positive that Aizen had sensed something special in the boy and had a fearsome interest in him.

The figure rose and dusted off his robes before taking a deep breath and turning to head home. It was then that his foot slipped and he nearly tumbled off the roof if not for his fast reflexes. His heart thumping wildly in his chest he suddenly realized that they must have heard him for the moans had abruptly stopped. Oh shit, he thought.

_  
Just because he loves you too  
He would never take a bullet for you  
Don't believe a word he says  
He would never cut his heart out for you  
_

A sudden noise interrupted their love-making seconds before Ichigo was about to come. Irritated at the interruption, Ichigo gestured for Ishida to pull out, which he did regretfully, and stood to dress quickly.

"Ichigo…I'm sure it was nothing. Come back to bed," Ishida whispered.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you're whispering?" Ichigo said loudly, frustration at the lack of completion showing through.

Ishida flushed and rose to dress as well. He sent a scathing look at a grinning Ichigo and formed his bow. Ichigo used his Shinigami Representative badge to leave his body and nodded to Ishida before they both jumped out the window and onto the roof.

_  
I heard he wrote you a song  
But so what  
Some guy wrote 69  
And one just ain't enough _

The figure was about to jump off the roof and shunpo away quickly when the two people he had been listening to appeared. He sighed in defeat and cursed his stupidity silently.

"Hey who's there? Huh?! Toushiro? What are you doing here?" Ichigo said, surprise clear in his voice.

Hitsugaya sighed again before turning to face the two lovers with a blank expression on his young face.

"Hitsugaya-taicho? Why are you here?" Ishida questioned…eyebrow raised in suspicion.

They all stared at each other in silence for a moment as Hitsugaya tried to come up with a believable excuse for his presence, his highly intelligent brain failing him for once.

"OH! I know! You were here to check on that suspicious person who was hanging out here a minute ago right? We heard a noise from the roof and figured it was a Hollow or an Espada," Ichigo reasoned, not noticing both Hitusgaya and Ishida face-vault at his ignorance._  
_

_  
And there's so sense in trying  
I know 'cuz I've been  
Trying all the time to find something that would make you mine  
But all I ever find my love  
Are clichés that don't rhyme_

_Popular mechanics for broken hearts could help me now  
_

"Kurosaki…your stupidity never ceases to amaze me," Ishida broke the awkward silence.

Hitsugaya's eye twitched as the lovers began squabbling; clearly forgetting he was right in front of them.

"Ahem! I believe what Ishida san is trying to say is that I was here before the sound was made, meaning that I was the one who made the sound," he corrected Ichigo after interrupting their petty argument.

Ichigo blinked as it dawned on him exactly what Histugaya had just said, "So…you were the one listening to us fuck? Didn't know you were kinky that way Toushiro!"

Ishida shook his head at Ichigo's gall and Hitsugaya's pale face turned bright red.

"That's Histugaya-taicho to you! And I wasn't listening to be perverted!"

Ichigo smirked and gave Ishida a cryptic look which Ishida somehow managed to understand and nod, "So…did you like what you heard Toushiro?"

Hitsugaya's face turned scarlet and he sputtered before responding clearly, "HELL NO! You pervert!"

Ishida calmly said, "Yet you were there listening for quite a long time weren't you Hitsugaya taicho?"

Hitsugaya turned pale and glared at the Quincy, "This is foolish…I'm leaving so you can go back to what you were doing."

He turned to go when Ichigo's broad hand landed on his shoulder, forcing him to spin around.

"Why don't you stick around Toushiro? We can make it worth your while," Ichigo said seductively.

Hitsugaya blinked in comprehension and considered his options. Either leave and never have the chance to be with his beloved Ichigo or take him up on his offer and have one night of pure lust and passion even though it would mean nothing to Ichigo. Sex without love or love without sex was the question.

Mind made up, Hitsugaya took a deep breath and nodded, "Alright…but I'm on top too."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise before he broke out into obnoxious laughter, "Did you hear that Ishida? Toushiro wants to top me! How cute…" he trailed off.

Ishida smiled warmly to the captain and extended both of his hands to his lover and new partner, "Shall we go then?"

Exchanging a glance with Ichigo who smirked, Hitsugaya walked forward and grabbed one of the offered hands as Ichigo did the same. I hope I don't regret this, he thought as they made their way into Ichigo's room.

_  
Just because he loves you too  
He would never take a bullet for you  
Don't believe a word he says  
He would never cut his heart out for you_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lady Serena: Hello again! This is chapter two of a hot yaoi threesome story!! **

**Ichigo: So…that mysterious figure was Toushiro? Didn't see that coming!**

**Ishida: That's because you're an idiot. She gave plenty of clues throughout the story as to the person's identity.**

**Ichigo: She did? Hey! Don't call me an idiot.**

**Ishida: I call it as I see it.**

**Ichigo: pout You don't think I'm an idiot do you Toushiro?**

**Hitsugaya: Of course you're a baka! And it's Hitsugaya-taicho!**

**Ichigo: cries in a corner**

**Lady Serena: Excuse him for being emo…it's that time of the month.**

**Ichigo: Hey!**

**Disclaimer: Read chapter one…2 lazy.**

**Warning: rated M for a reason!**

**Song: Lay Me Down by the Wreckers**

_You let me in  
'Cause after all  
It seemed like the right thing to do  
_

"So, what happens now?" Hitsugaya broke the silence.

Ishida took off his glasses and put them back on the night table. He slowly approached the seemingly nervous captain and pushed him onto the bed. Ichigo watched with amusement clear in his brown eyes. Hitsugaya had to admit that he was surprised by how strong Ishida was in the bedroom compared to his normally meek self in battles.

"This is what happens Hitsugaya-taicho," Ishida whispered in his ear, causing the shorter boy to shiver despite the warm air.

Ishida licked the outer shell of Hitsugaya's ear and smirked at the panting the short captain was producing. He grasped the white-haired youth's chin and pressed his lips to his. They began moaning after Ishida pushed his way into Hitsugaya's pliant mouth. They battled for dominance, Hitsugaya being the less experienced finally relinquishing control to Ishida.

Ichigo licked his lips, growing increasingly eager to join in as Hitsugaya's soft moans re-hardened his arousal, "Come on Ishida, now is not the time for slow and easy. I've been waiting to come for hours!"

They broke apart and smirked at Ichigo, the scene too much for the orange-haired Shinigami. Hitsugaya's white hair was soaked with sweat, making it soft and messy, strands half covering his sparkling teal eyes. Ishida's shirt had come undone and his chest was glistening with sweat that dripped temptingly down his abs to the lining of his pants. Ichigo needed to use all of his self-control not to come right there and then. They both looked delicious but he wanted to see more.

_  
I closed my eyes  
And let you fall  
I wonder what you could possibly know  
About breaking down that I don't  
_

It was Hitusgaya raising a finger to gesture for Ichigo to come closer that was his undoing. He became a wild animal, jumping on Ishida's back and pushing the Quincy down to the bed. He began to place sloppy wet kisses on Ishida's neck and back as he tore off his top. Ishida proceeded to undress the white-haired boy completely in-between kisses with both of his lovers. It became an Ishida-in-the-middle free-for-all as Ichigo continued sucking and nibbling on his neck and Hitsugaya focused his small mouth on Ishida's nipples. Eager to make some progress, Ichigo stripped Ishida of his pants and boxers. Hitsugaya stopped his ministrations to observe Ishida's body.

"Wow…you're so big! And your skin is glowing," he said in astonishment.

"Yep…he's a beauty!" Ichigo boasted, making Ishida turn red in embarrassment.

"Ok, enough with me being toyed with, now it's my turn to make you both sweat," he announced before pushing his lovers down to the bed.

"Oh Ishida fuck me already!" Ichigo groaned as Ishida began to suck on the area beneath his ear and with one hand pull down Ichigo's zipper.

Hitsugaya smirked and asked Ishida, "Is he always this impatient?"

Ishida nodded in response and used his free hand to untie Hitsugaya's robe. He stopped his ministrations on Ichigo's neck and turned his full attention to undressing the others. Once they were all naked, they took the time to observe each other.

"Not bad Toushiro! You look really good for a shorty!" Ichigo joked.

Hitsugaya growled and was about to pounce on Ichigo and beat the snot out of him when Ishida held up his hands and said, "He didn't mean any harm. It's just that you're too beautiful for words to convey."

Ichigo nodded frantically, practically drooling as Hitsugaya glanced down at his knees, blushing cutely and covering his arousal.

Ichigo reached across Ishida and pried Hitsugaya's hands away from his length, "You don't have to hide it. It's just as beautiful as the rest of you."

Ishida suddenly cleared his throat and grabbed both of his lovers' hands, kissing them lovingly. The other two blushed at the romantic gesture.

"Come on you two, let's do this," he said strongly.

_  
It's been awhile  
Since I begged for  
Anything but now I want more  
_

Ten minutes later they were positioned like this: Hitsugaya had Ichigo's legs wrapped around him, his length positioned at Ichigo's prepared entrance. Ishida was behind the captain who was on his hands and knees above Ichigo and Ishida was eager to be inside Hitsugaya's firm rear end.

"Alright you two, let's go!" Hitsugaya said firmly, making both Ishida and Ichigo break into huge smiles.

Without further adieu Ishida sheathed himself fully into Hitsugaya, resulting in the same scream from both Ichigo and Hitsugaya as Hitsugaya's length entered Ichigo. Ishida waited for them to adjust before moving. Hitsugaya made sure to move in time with his lovers and the waves of pleasure from both entering and being entered drove him to his edge faster than the others. He quickly began to pump Ichigo's neglected need as he felt himself getting closer to coming.

"Ah! Toushiro! That feels so good!" Ichigo screamed out.

"I have to agree, you're so tight Hitsugaya-taicho," Ishida muttered from behind.

Hitsugaya panted and tried to catch his breath before whispering, "It's Toushiro to you both," and he came suddenly and violently inside of Ichigo's ass.

The feeling of being filled pushed Ichigo over the edge and he sprayed out all over Hitsugaya's hand and chest. At the same time, Ishida felt Hitsugaya's walls clench around his length and he came with a shout.

"Ichigo!" Hitsugaya yelled as he came.

"Toshiro!" both Ishida and Ichigo yelled as they released as well.

_  
So lay me down  
I'm lonely  
You don't understand me  
And you'd never even try to  
Anyway  
_

Exhausted, the threesome pulled away from each other, Ishida collapsing on the bed next to Ichigo and Hitsugaya falling on top of the orange-head. Ichigo lifted Histugaya's head enough to plant a warm kiss on his lips before a smiling Hitsugaya passed out. Ichigo turned so that Hitsugaya landed in between him and Ishida and he threw an arm around the short Gotei 13 captain. Ishida mirrored him and softly kissed the top of Hitsugaya's forehead.

_  
I hear you say  
It's not the same  
I'm sorry  
It's something I just can't explain  
_

"That…was amazing," Ichigo stated softly after catching his breath.

Ishida smiled and said, "Completely amazing."

Ichigo chewed on his lip, deep in thought before replying into the darkness, "Hey…should we tell him that we planned this?"

Ishida chuckled and reached over to kiss Ichigo gently before shaking his head and saying, "No…I think it's best we keep that secret…just a secret between us conspirators ok?"

Ichigo laughed and said, "You're right. He would probably kill us if he knew!"

_  
So shut your mouth  
And hold me close  
We both know  
It's better than being alone  
_

Unbeknownst to them both, the sleeping Hitsugaya heard every word and planned to keep it to himself. After all, he got what he wanted anyway. If they planned to sleep with him then that meant they had to have some feelings for him right?

"Hey Ishida?" Ichigo called out after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yes Kurosaki?" the sleepy Quincy replied, slightly annoyed at the interruption to his sleep.

"Does this mean we can keep him?" Ichigo joked.

Ishida sighed and said, "I hope so. But in order to do that we'll need to make sure he knows of our feelings for him. He might be thinking that this was just about the sex."

"What?! Why would he think that? We're not like that!" Ichigo yelled.

"Quiet down Kurosaki…unless you want to wake him?" Ishida sighed.

Ichigo blinked owlishly before grinning sheepishly at Hitsugaya's prone form, "Oops. Sorry."

_  
I don't mind  
Killing time  
As long as I can't see it in your eyes  
_

Ichigo pulled Hitsugaya closer to him and whispered, "I love ya Toushiro. Don't forget that ok?"

Ishida smiled and snuggled closer to Hitsugaya's other side, "Don't worry…we won't let him be alone ever again."

As they drifted off to sleep, teal eyes snapped open and tears of joy crawled silently down his cool cheeks. What a pleasant surprise this was. He was loved…wanted.

"I promise I won't forget," he whispered to his lovers.

_  
If wanting you is so wrong then I'm wrong  
I'll admit it  
Time after time you'll realize  
You don't mean it_


End file.
